characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:X (Sonic.exe)
Sonic.EXE should be Outerversal MLPlover2011 :For what reasons? Please explain yourself. Wither (talk) 08:11, February 21, 2018 (UTC) The creator of Sonic.EXE stated that he is nigh omnipotent making him outerversal Actually, the creator stated he was "omnipotent" which is clearly wrong as he's shown not to be omnipresent, he didn't know about certain things, and he's massively limited in the human world. inside his realm he is omnipotent he is only omnipotent inside his realm but outside he is not Not how omnipotence works at all. You can't be "omnipotent inside of a realm" that contradicts the very idea of omnipotence(in fiction). Also if we followed this logic, Super Buu from DBZ, Goddess Madoka, Godzilla, Golden Freiza, etc. are all Outerversal cause they were called omnipotent. read this http://www.furaffinity.net/journal/3947977/ That means nothing. Sonic.exe contradcits his own omniptoence. JC Heyna has shown not to be a relaible source for much either, he clearly means omnipotent in the simple case here that Sonic.exe is far more powerful then an average human being, not that he's beyond the concept of dimensions. You cant debunk the creator he is only omnipotent in his own realm by your logic nobody can be omnipotent Following a WoG that's not the least bit reliable does not entail good results. What? Omnipotent is the ability to have no limits whatsoever, being able to only be omnipotent in a realm is a limit. '''Therefore, that contradicts his very idea of omnipotence. What part of my entire argument even remotely shows that omnipotents can't exist in fiction? All it shows is that Sonic.exe can't be tier 1-A. Yes he can plus there is no canon version of Sonic.EXE there is a game, a story, mods, etc . ::Your argument makes no sense. WoG isn't '''always reliable, Bendy also explained why it doesn't make sense and the statement is a hyperbole. Only Tier 0s can be omnipotent, period. Everyone seems to underestimate omnipotence, however. Some people even call planet-busters omnipotent. And a lack of a canon Sonic.EXE means nothing. Your argument is not valid. Wither (talk) 08:22, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Read out Non Canon or Fan-Made series page. We stated we use original stories only: "If you're using fan-made material, it must follow the original creator of said fan-made material's intent.(I.E.- Using JC Heyna's version of Sonic.exe opposed to using a fan-made sequel's version). However, if the fan-made sequel is acknowledged by the author and shown to be canon then it can be used." Unless you can show me where JC Heyna acknowledges your omniverse busting Sonic.exe story(which he likely wouldn't), then it's not usable on this wiki via the rules of this wiki. My Argument is beyond the concept of valid no matter what, there is no true canon to creepypasta he is beyond planet level no matter what, he is tier 1-A or 0 if composite sonic.exe was there he would solo this wiki Mario has no canon either. Guess we should go use fanfic versions of Mario. He isn't tier 1-A or 0 if composite, as there's no composite story that makes him that higher. He's at best Low 2-C with using every story. No, trust me. There are far more haxxed 1-As that would solo Sonic.exe with ease. He wouldn't be tier 0, you can't become tier 0 that's a literal contradiction. Arguing "he is beyond planet level no matter what" and not providing points is argument from incredibility. Show me how and when he's shown to transcend the concept of dimensions, without abusing appeal to authority, that's clearly wrong in this situation. Kami Tenchi vs Sonic.EXE inside his realm = stalemate Kami Tenchi vs Sonic.EXE outside his realm = Kami Tenchi wins You dodged my question completely and went for the attempt of labeling a character as still omnipotent. What is omnipotence? The ability to do anything, aka no limitations. You can't be "omnipotent in a realm" or else that's a limitation. ''' Sonic.EXE is limitless in his dimension It's never stated he's limitless in his dimension, hell there's things he doesn't know, already debunking him being omnipotent. Nothing proves he's omnipresent either. His dimension is constantly referred to as a "world" and in the story "world" is constantly referred to as planet. Show where he's been shown to transcend the concept of dimensions, or you're committing argument from belief. World means everything not just a planet Definition of world: https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/world Nothing there says "everything". Check out this profile i made http://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic.EXE_(Canon)/MLPlover2011 :Welcome to my wiki. Unfortunately, your profile has two issues. One, it uses fanon-to-canon scaling, and two, '''a simple statement of one's nigh-omnipotence does not grant any tier by itself, period. No feats? No 1-A. Wither (talk) 10:12, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Being just Planet level?? A 2-dimensional being?? Who is the guy that made this piece of trash???? Do a good research of the character before doing this "thing" https://www.furaffinity.net/journal/3947977/ Creeplord (talk) 21:08, August 13, 2019 (UTC)Creeplord